The present invention relates to a high speed machining system for machining a curve at a high speed while interpolating pulses. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a high speed machining system in which data of a curve to be machined by instructions from a custom macro is divided into data representing fine amounts of movement for effecting a pulse interpolation at a high speed.
A numerical control apparatus is required to machine a complex curve such as a cam curve and the like at a high speed. The machining must be effected at high speed while periodically performing pulse interpolation at intervals of a few milliseconds.
Although a curve must be pulse-interpolated at high speed for the machining, it is difficult for a processor of the numerical control apparatus to effect this high speed pulse-interpolation because the processor must carry out many other tasks in addition to the pulse-interpolation.
To effect high speed pulse-interpolation, a machining system has been used in which an interface, referred to as a high speed remote buffer, is provided at a numerical control apparatus side. Data divided to represent fine amounts of movement by an automatic program creation unit, is transferred therethrough at high speed to carry out the machining.
This machining system, however, requires an automatic program creation unit and interface and the like, and is complex and expensive. Further, the machining system has a drawback in that the pulse distribution is restricted by the transmission speed of a remote buffer and the like.